Youth
by YuhiImvu
Summary: Sakura and Ino, long time friends, are finally given a mission together. However, it' not one they were hoping for. Setting out to escort a child back to the Sand, they both wonder what the hell Tsunade was thinking with giving them a mission like this. However, the reward entices Ino as she finds out the child has a older brother, one of her age. And Sakura gets to see Gaara again
1. Chapter 1

Are We There Yet?

Attention: I do not own Naruto

She stood at five foot and three inches, pink hair bellowed as the wind swept passed her; kissing her neck with it's cold touch. Green eyes glanced furiously around; taking in the surrounding environment. Her fingers splayed out one by one before being brought back in against her clothed palm and squeezed just a little to form two fists.

"Sakura, what are we waiting for?" The voice cut her concentration and caused her to glance back at her childhood, and boy-crazed, friend. She was never the paitent one when boys were to be involved; and the Hidden Sand Village was sure to have plenty of boys for the blonde to fawn over. Their mission was rather odd and something both females hadn't done before and so far, it was actually proving challenging.

"We need to make sure the path is safe, Ino. Or do you want to explain to Lady Tsunade why we failed in escorting a child back to the Sand, hm?" Sakura tilted her head and a sly smile graced her lips as she noticed the dejected look that passed over Ino's features.

"After all..." The pink-haired continued, turning her attention back to the quiet path. "The safer the boy, the more chance you have with his brother."

At Sakura's comment, Ino lit up and smacked her fist against her palm in delight.

"Okay! Let me ju-"

"Ino-Chaaaaaaaaan!" The little boy finally piped up. His small hands reached for the blonde's skirt; grasping it between his fingers and tugging.

"I'm hungry, Ino-Chan. I want food. Ino-Chan!" His fingers continued to tug at the skirt, shaking it too.

"We're close to the Sand, Matsu." Sakura interrupted the boys pleas as she spoke softly. She knew her friends temper would get the better of her soon- Especially considering everything the little...Angel...Had put them though so far.

Two days earlier

"Ino-Chaaaaaaan! Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaan!" A loud, shrill, voice sounded from behind both females.

"Matsu..." Ino was the first to respond, her head turning and a fake smile faltering at the annoying brat. "What is it."

"Are we there yet?" The boy picked up speed, only a little, to fall into a stride beside the blonde kunochi. "I hope we are, I'm awfully bored. Hey! Can we play a game? Please oh please oh pretty, pretty, please?!"

"How about I spy?" The pink medic finally spoke, trying her hardest not to thump the boy. For the last two hours Ino and herself had been put through agonizing "Are we there yet" questions. The boy was worse than Naruto in the annoyance category...And that was something not easily beat.

"Oh! Oh I'll start! Okay! I spy with my little eye something beginning with...D!" Matsu clapped his hands eagerly, waiting for the kunochi to guess.

"Daffodil?"

"Nope."

"Damp?"

"Wrong~"

"Dandelion?"

"It's not a flower, Ino-Chan!" Matsu's outburst caused Ino to hiss.

"What's wrong with flowers?"

"They're girly!" Matsu quickly retorted and found himself on the wrong end of Ino's glare.

"Uh...Damp?" Sakura quickly chimed in, her sight set on the damp grass beneath their sandalled feet.

"Wrong again!" Matsu sighed out before turning to look at Ino once again, awaiting her answer.

"Death." The answer caused Sakura to abruptly stop and carefully turn to face Ino.

"Ino!" She snarled, eyebrows scrunching together in worry, and disbelief.

"What?" She calmly asked, raising her hand and checking out her freshly painted fingernails. However, the gesture was cut short as her elbow was tugged rather roughly as she as directed away from the young boy and towards a tree.

"I understand the kid is annoying, Ino, but we need to keep our cool." Sakura started, her hand reaching up and allowing her fingers to rub against her forehead as if trying to soothe an ache.

"I'm at the end of the rope, Sakura. I really am. I thought Naruto was bad but boy..." Ino hung her head dejectedly.

"Come on, Ino!" Sakura clapped her hand to the blonde's shoulder; rubbing it a little as if trying to cheer her up.

"Ino-Chaaaaan!"

"SHUT UP!"

Both females had given into the young boys constant whining and even though they could make it to the Sand in under a day, they weren't sure their sanity would hold until then. The three of them sat not too far away from a dirt path; a bento in front of each.

"You packed these...For us?" Sakura gasped, staring down at the delicacies inside. It seemed, to her, that Matsu must have asked Tsunade on what her favourite foods were- Because right now there was nothing but her favourites inside this box. The same went for Ino too, for the moment her bento was opened- Nothing but delightful squeals could be heard from her.

"I can see why you call her Ino-pig now, Sakura-Chan." Matsu noded in agreement with himself before tucking into a dango; biting off chunks and swallowing out of pure hunger.

Sakura stiffled a laugh and even covered her mouth with her hand before making sure she wasn't looking at Ino for she could already feel the hostile glare aimed in her direction. Oh boy, that wasn't going to be forgotten for a while.

"So guys." Matsu spoke up, still chewing on a piece of dango as he shoved a dumpling into his mouth. "Are we there yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ino-Pig.

Attention: **I do not own Naruto. **

**Thank you very much for viewing the second chapter, I promise to update rather swiftly! Please, if possible, leave a review. Thank you 3! **

Matsu was actually a very kind-hearted kid- But also rather annoying. Obviously it wasn't the childs fault...He was just being a child and everyone went through those stages..

_Even me._ Sakura thought to herself. The many memories of annoying Sasuke to no end entered her mind; and although it was still a rather touchy subject to think about, she had moved on. The medic even remembered being told by Kakashi that she was being annoying- And that was one of her fondest memories. It happened during the time he was distracted by icha icha and fell victim to a rather cruel prank of Narutos...Which surprisingly ended up in Kakashi paying a visit to the pinkette in order for her to heal a certain limb. She had obviously fretted about it; Her old sensei was in a medical room, hurt, and obviously she would worry to which she was called annoying. The thought still made her laugh and here she was; Walking through the sand with a young boy upfront and her blonde friend beside her, chuckling away.

"What's so funny?" She heard her friend ask and to which she gave a wave of her hand for an answer. There would be no point in explaining it because it wouldn't be funny to others; It was funny to her because of the position she and Kakashi were in.

An hour passed by and they were all still walking in silence, other than the wind around them. Ino, completely bored, decided to ask Matsu more about this mysterious brother of his- And if he had any other siblings.

"Oh hoho!" The boy begun, clapping his hands together and rubbing them menacingly. "I have two brothers and one sister. You can say I was adopted in after my parents were killed." He shrugged off the fact his parents had died rather easily, as if it didn't affect him. And as much as the kunoichi wanted to press further and find out what happened, they were also a little afraid in case he was putting up a front; pretending everything was okay when in reality, he was crumbling. "The oldest is super cool though! I secretly watch him train and it's super awesome!" His excitement was only escalating as he spoke about his siblings and to Sakura, that was cute. "I barely get to spend time with the other one though." Matsu spoke, a sullen expression cast upon his features. With a glance towards the ground, he kicked at the sand. "He spends most of his time doing paperwork or just staring out the window. I tried getting him to play with me once but a man chased me off, telling me I was disturbing him." Another kick at the sand caused the tiny grains to shoot up and get captured by a sudden gust of wind. The boy was considering on keeping quiet, lost in his sullen mood but he needed to be happy, right?! If anything, he would always be seen with a smile on his face because he would show the world that anyone can smile through anything! "Onee-Chan is really weird on times. I often hear her talk in her sleep about what a _drag_ someone is. She never stops talking about this one guy. It's always...What's his name..." Matsu's voice faded as he tried to remember the name but before he even had a minute to remember; both the girls chirped up. "Shikamaru."

"How much further? My legs hurt!"

"You're not even walking, Matsu! I'm carrying you!" Ino exclaimed, stopping in her tracks to glare at the brunette bow who clung to her back.

"But watching you walk is making my legs hurt, Ino-Chan." The child whined, again, and found himself dropped onto his butt. "Ow..." He mumbled dis-heartedly, standing up and rubbing his legs. "You're awfully mean, Pig." He poked fun at her nickname and within seconds of saying it, he regretted it. He was sprinting ahead, being chased by a enraged female. "Sakura-Chan, help me!" He screeched as Ino yelled at him.

"Come back here you brat!" She continued, finally losing her patience with the rude and ungrateful twit.

"Ino, Matsu-kun! Stop!" A flash of pink symbolized that Sakura was also part of the chase; her hair floating wildly in the wind as she dashed forward, trying to reach her friend and petulant child. "Ino, control yourself! Matsu-Kun! INO-PIG!" Finally, Sakura resorted to shouting.

"Shut it billboard brow!" Ino turned and shoved her finger out in Sakura's direction, pointing it accusingly. "The sooner we deliver this brat, the sooner we can relax! Let's hurry it up!" She was frustrated and it was completely understandable. Even Sakura knew that Ino had been delivered the brunt of the attack from the little kid.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Matsu asked Sakura as he stood beside the pinkette and stared at the back of Ino, watching her walk ahead.

"It's not that she doesn't like you...You just...You push her too far. Just bring up how hot your brother is and she'll be putty in your hands." Sakura's hand fell to the top of Matsu's head, ruffling his shaggy brunette hair. "You remind me of my friend." She spoke honestly, a smile tugging at her lips. "You'd like him."

Twenty minutes later and all was forgiven. The three companions were within sight of the Hidden Sand and both females fell into a relaxed sate of walking...Until Matsu piped up, again.

"What about another game of I Spy?"

"We have time." Sakura nodded, deciding to take a peak at Ino.

"Okay! I spy with my little eye something beginning with S!"

"Sand." Both girls answered the same time, rolling their eyes in unison.

"Hey! How'd you know!"


	3. Chapter 3

At last

**Attention: I do not own Naruto. **

**Thank you for the many views I am getting! Please review, I would honestly be very grateful!**

"I'M HOME, SUNAGAKURE!" Matsu bellowed as loud as he possibly could. Arms outstretched and body making a 360 turn; Matsu couldn't help but soak up the sun rays and grin childishly. The Sand was his home and therefore it was understandable that he was rather excited. But while Matsu was used to the warm environment, Sakura and Ino were not. Both girls lagged behind, fanning themselves down profusely with their hands.

"The things...I'll do to his brother...Or better yet...What the brother will do to me." Ino mumbled, nodding to herself. "Think of the brother...It's for a good cause...The brother." Bending over ever so slightly, she caught her breath. "Hau...Ready!" With a new-found fire, the girl punched at the air. A hearty laugh sounded behind and the owner of said laugh was now doubling over in a furious onslaught of chuckles. Gloved hands wiped at tears that spilled and her head bobbed up and down.

"Haven't you put two and two together yet, Ino?" Sakura spoke, trying to calm down her fit of giggles.

"What do you mean, Sakura-Chan?" Ino now turned her attention to her friend, a little confused as to what she meant.

" Oh boy! I'll be reminding you of what you said later, Ino!" And with that decided, the trio set out once more to walk through the streets of Sunagakure; Their path was to lead to the Kazekage building and afterwards, she and Ino would venture out to grab a bite to eat...The bento hadn't really filled either of them up and although both were extremely grateful to Matsu for bringing them, they were still hungry.

* * *

"This is the greenhouse and hospital." Matsu pointed out to Ino, considering Sakura had already been inside both buildings before. Her eyes were set upon the large building they were heading towards...The one where Gaara would be.

"What was you doing in the Leaf, Matsu-Kun?" Ino asked the small boy, glancing down at him as they continued their journey.

"I was visiting a friend. My sister accompanied me but then she had to stay behind. Lady Tsunade..." He trailed off as a red blush stained his cheeks as he brought up Tsunade. "She sure is pretty...Are her..." Once again he trailed off and moved his hands to gesture at his chest; showing a groping movement with his hands. "Are those real?" Silence fell over the three. Sakura had completely stopped walking and had turned to glare at the short kid. The blonde had fallen flabbergasted and it was with much restraint that she didn't laugh. Sakura on the other hand was trying her utmost best to not pound the kid into the sandy ground. No-one disrespected Lady Tsunade in such a way- Not even Naruto got away with his ignorant comments. After what seemed like a eternity, Sakura spoke with just one word; "Yes."

* * *

"This brother better be good with his hands." Ino muttered under her breath as they ventured into the Kazekage's building. "And I mean _good_."

"Which one? There are two, remember?"

"The older one, he must have more experience. Or whichever one is better looking. Hm...I'll leave one for you, of course, Sakura. Unless..." Ino's smile had now turned rather sly. "You still harbour feelings for a certain Uchiha" Her words dripped with a playful tone; trying to get a reaction which didn't really work.

"You take the older. I'll work with the younger." Sakura simply replied, shrugging off the Sasuke comment. She knew who the brothers were; What she didn't know was how they all came to be siblings.

"Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan! You're both falling behind, come on!" Matsu cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted in the hallway, trying to coax the two females to hurry up.

"Get ready, Ino." Sakura commented, shaking her head with a silly smile plastered to her face.

"Huh? Sakura?" Ino would have continued if it weren't for Matsu pushing the door open and running into the room to embrace a young man.

"Onii-san!" The boy chimed out in total delight.

"Matsu, you're back!" The voice had both girls glancing up and sounding Sakura's laugh.

"K-K-Kankurō?!" Ino shouted, completely surprised.

"Now what is it that you said, Ino?" Sakura interjected, doubling over and falling to her knees. "That brother better be good with his hands?" She practically face-planted the floor and pounded her fist against the cold flooring, totally overcome with laughter.

"Ah but- I thought- WHAT?!" Ino's hands snapped to her face in total embarrassment. She honestly wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"Scary lady has a crush on you, onii-san." Matsu puffed out his cheeks and looked back at Ino with impatience- She had yet to say hi to his brothers yet and with her friend on the floor laughing, he doubted it would happen any time soon.

"Welcome Sakura, Ino." Kankurō nodded at both females, de-tangling himself from Matsu's embrace; showing he still wasn't in great spirits around kids- But at least put up with them.

"I thought you hated kids, Kankurō." Ino accused, trying to draw attention away from what Sakura had brought up. However, before Kankurō had any time to speak, another voice piped up. A rather husky voice that caused Sakura to still and warily look up.

"Sakura." It was enough to make her heart pound ferociously against her ribcage. She could imagine him even before his feet came into view. And the more she made herself look, the harder it was for her to turn away. Once green eyes met a mix between blue and green, her breath got caught. Sakura whispered his name very quietly but it was just loud enough for him to hear.

"Gaara."

"Well, is it me or is it suddenly hot in here?" Ino cut in and begun to fan herself down with her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep**

**Attention: I do not own Naruto.**

Both girls sat in their substitute home rather silently. Ino was busy replaying the current events over in her mind like a broken record player. Sakura on the other hand found herself lingering at the edge of total exhaustion. She was tired, hungry and somewhat confused. Ever since she had given up on Sasuke, she had tried her very best to stay away from the male gender just so she could clear her head and take on the world with a new approach. For years she had been secretly harbouring deep feelings for the Uchiha and where did they lead her? Mainly a broken heart. She hadn't intended to find herself developing a crush on a certain auburn haired boy. She honestly didn't know how it came to be- They had spoken a few times and walked together a couple more; but no sooner had he left for Sunagakure, a feeling of emptiness washed over her and before she could stop the feelings from crushing her, Sakura realized she indeed had a crush on Gaara.

_Just my luck._ She thought as she stood from her bed, tugging at her gloves to pull them from her hands. She wouldn't accompany Ino out tonight, she would just sleep until the morning. The duo were in no rush to get home and so staying in Sunagakure for a few days couldn't hurt right? There were even festivals scheduled for the upcoming days, that was something to look forward too...

"Can't believe I wanted to fuck Kankurō" Ino whispered, finally breaking out of her repetitive thoughts. She was over thinking things. "Then again," She started, "That's probably better than some guy without stamina, right? I mean- I would hate it if he couldn't keep up." She was babbling, trying to make everything sound better. Truthfully there was nothing wrong with Kankurō; at all. In fact, he was a rather good looking shinobi and this she was sure of. "I'm so confused, Sakura." She finished off her babbles with a mere whisper, falling back against her bed and hovering her forearm above her eyes to cover them.

Sakura, showing sympathy, decided to stand from her bed and dust off her knees. "Get up." She spoke matter-of-factly, turning to face her friend and pressing both hands to her hips. " Yamanaka Ino! Get ahold of yourself!" Her words physically startled Ino but she continued anyway. "Where's the confidence? Where's the pursuing side? Who cares that it's Kankurō?! Make him prove that he can indeed use his fingers!" She launched into a full blown speech; practically lecturing her friend on her sudden depressed state. "You have never backed down from anything before so what's the difference now? That you know the boy? Well that didn't stop you with Kiba, did it?" Exhaling and inhaling quickly, Sakura pressed her palm to her chest. "Now what are you waiting for?! Get out there, find Kankurō and seduce him!"

"Yeah..." Ino, who had stood up when Sakura told her too, stepped forward to stand before her friend; clasping at her hands and squeezing them tightly. "You're right! I'm going to go out there, show him who's boss and give him a night he'll never forget!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!" Ino turned from Sakura and headed to the door, opening it and stepping out into the cool wind.

* * *

What am I doing? Ino thought to herself as she walked through the rather crowded streets. Was she really going to look for Kankurō? And what when she found him? _I can't exactly jump him. No...C'mon Ino...Think...THINK!_ She gingerly tapped her perfectly manicured fingernail to her cheek as her feet brought her to a stop in front of a up and running stall. Looked like the festival was already being set up with many stalls getting ready.

"Hello miss. Can I interest you in a pudding? You look awfully hungry." The vendor spoke cheerfully, offering the slender blonde a freshly baked chocolate pudding.

"Oh no...I possibly couldn't..." Ino glanced down at her figure, wondering if it was okay if she should break her diet. Then again it was pudding...And she loved pudding. "Oh all right! You have enticed me." Both her hands shot out to accept the little paper plate with the pudding on top. "How much for this?" She asked the vendor as he handed her a fork.

"For _you_, it's free." The man smiled, his fingers brushing over Ino's which caused her to pull back quickly. "What's your name?" He continued to keep the conversation flow whilst he pushed different things in place.

"Yamanaka Ino" Fork pushed into the pudding, she raised the chocolate and pushed it passed her open lips; savouring the gorgeous taste as it slithered over her taste-buds and down her throat. "This is _soooo_ good!" She moaned out and took another bite, enjoying every bit more than the last.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"I know, suits me right?" Ino replied, flicking her ponytail behind her shoulder which resulted in a chuckle from the vendor. "Thanks for the pudding!" Ino turned on her heel, lifting her hand and giving a slight wave at the man as she walked in the opposite direction. So maybe she got a little sidetracked in her mission to find Kankurō but pudding was a brilliant excuse right? _Right _

* * *

Wrapped up nice and warm, Sakura was oblivious to the outside world. Letting down her guard to finally succumb to the beautiful thing called sleep. Pleasant dreams passed her way and she was grateful for them. Often dealing with nothing but death and decay within her dreamland, Sakura was only too happy for her subconscious to focus on the medical lab back home. She wondered how everyone was doing, if there had been any accidents- If Naruto had overworked himself with training, again. A sigh released contentedly from her lips and she rolled over in bed, gathering more blankets to shield herself from the stabbing cold air within the room.

_Knock knock_

The sound stirred her a little from her deep slumber and after another series of knocks, she got up frustrated. "Ino! You can open the damn door!" She shouted, venom lacing her words from being woken from her dreams. Stumbling forward, and towards the door, Sakura yanked it open; Almost taking it off the hinges. However, Ino was not there. "M-Matsu?" She choked, rubbing at her eyes to regain control of her sight rather than have it blurred. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, this is where you're staying, Sakura-Chan?" The child gasped in awe as he strode passed the confused pinkette and twirled around; taking in the entire room. "Pretty sweet! Oh, Sakura-Chan! How long are you here for?"

"A few days- What? Matsu, what are you doing here? It's late...I'm trying to sleep." Anger welling up deep inside her, she suddenly wished she hadn't even gotten up.

"Will you let me show you and Ino-Chan around the festival tomorrow, Sakura-Chan?" The child pleaded, turning to face medic and clasping his hands together. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Will it get you out of the house?" She responded coldly.

"Yep!"

Inhaling, Sakura rolled her eyes and kept the door ajar. "Then yes."

"Yippie!" Matsu chimed and rushed from the house before coming to a halt and shouting. "INO-CHAN!"

_Oh great._ Sakura mentally kicked herself before turning to face outside- Only to be faced with Kankurō, Gaara and a rather smug looking Ino. _She wouldn't...Would she? _Sakura panicked, her lips parting and her mouth turning dry at the possibility that Ino had engaged in a threesome. Then again...This was Ino.

"I-In-"

"Sakura, look who I bumped into!" Ino, in high spirits, waved frantically before untangling herself from Kankurō's arm. She had linked arms with him on the walk home and despite his tough demeanour, Ino was sure she would get him soon enough. "Aren't they gentlemen? They both accompanied me home."

"We didn't have a choice." Kankurō muttered under his breath.

"Matsu..." The voice that spoke had Sakura shivering; goosebumps formed over the flesh of her arms. "You ran ahead. Did you apologise for waking Sakura up?" What was that suppose to mean? Sakura glanced down at herself. Did she have drool on her or any type of show signs that she had been asleep? Was Gaara disgusted? Oh gosh, oh bloody gosh!

"But, Onii-Chan. I wanted to invite Sakura out tomorrow." Matsu's eyes fell to the ground as he stepped down.

"I thought you was coming with me tomorrow, Matsu?" Gaara questioned, tilting his head and walking towards the boy.

"B-But now Sakura-Chan and Ino-Chan can join us, yes?"

"I suppose so...If it's not too much trouble for them." Contemplating for just a second, Garra then glanced up and locked eyes with the sleepy pink-haired. "_Sakura?" _

_Oh just keep saying my name like that...Please... _Sakura, embarrassingly enough, almost moaned out in response to the sound of Gaara's voice. She could have fainted right there and then and went to sleep clinging onto the sound of his voice. "It's no problem..." Barely audible, even she knew it, the words escaped her mouth. She knew Gaara hadn't heard her correctly and so the moment he had stepped closer to her, she stepped back.

"What was that?" He asked again, eyes trained on her face; searching. She noticed how they focused on her lips as her tongue swept passed to moisture them.

"Please allow me- I mean us, to accompany you." Much louder this time and without any flaw.

"Do you have a fever, Sakura?" His hand reached out to press to Sakura's forehead and the moment his skin touched hers, he felt her flinch.

"N-No! I'm just tired that's all! Hahaha! Anyway, goodnight- Will see you in the morning!" Quickly pushing Gaara from the room; Sakura slammed the door and leaned back against it- Exhaling. It didn't last long though as she remembered something. Quickly opening the door, Sakura strode passed Gaara and towards Ino. "Forgot someone." She mumbled, keeping her head down to hide the illuminating blush that practically screamed "Look at me!" Once they both, this time, were at the door, Sakura turned to face Gaara once more. "Goodnight!"

* * *

"I think she likes you, Gaara." Kankurō commented on their journey home.

"Do you think so?" The Kazekage replied, glancing at his elder brother.

"I know Ino-Chan likes you, onii-sama! She wants you to use your fingers on her! I heard her, really I did!" Matsu joined in with the talk only to be smacked upside the head by Kankurō.

"Y-You're lying, M-Matsu!" Kankurō stammered, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. The blonde was hot, a killer body too, but Matsu had the tendency to joke about quite a bit.

"She was all over you, Kankurō" Gaara admitted, drawing his lip between his teeth.

"Really?"

"Really."


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention: I do not own Naruto. Sorry for the late chapter. ALSO! Thank you for all the reviews and views! Really thankful and appreciative of everything! n_n**

"We can _not_ wear these tonight, Sakura! Just look at us."

"What do you suggest we do, Ino? Craft out of the bed sheets?"

"No...Shopping!"

* * *

Sakura was actually glad that they were going out in search of new clothes, she could very well do with fresh clothing- At least have something to wear to protect her modesty while washing her current clothes. Knowing Ino though,she wouldn't just settle for day wear, no. They were going to be attending a festival and what do people wear at festivals? Kimonos.

"This way, Sakura." Ino took the lead, considering she could smell fashion from a mile away. With a picture in mind of what she was looking for, Ino stepped into a building that was clearly filled with extravagant outfits and accessories. The store was large and decorated with neutral colours that represented the area in which it was located. Not many bold colours stood out amongst the clothing, which was to be expected, however there were few reds, blues and greens. Probably the most expensive out of the bunch for their unusual colouring in the Sand. Ino was already browsing the kimonos on show, picking up as many as she could possibly hold. "Sakura! Stop day-dreaming!" The harshness in Ino's voice had snapped Sakura back to reality and both girls continued in their search for the perfect kimono.

"I don't know about this one, Ino." Sakura called from the dressing room, twirling about to get a good look at the back and sides. If she hadn't known better,she would have thought that Ino had taken her into one of those adult dress up stores...With the cliché _sexy _outfits. The one she had on exposed the flesh above her breasts; Leaving the majority of her chest exposed along with her shoulders. The colouring, a deep shade of red, accentuated her cherry blossom pink hair. The length flowed passed her knees and stopped a centimetre from the ground. Even the length on the sleeves passed her small hands. It was a rather mature kimono and as much as she loved it, it seemed to scream _I'm getting laid tonight. _Before Sakura even had a chance to call out to Ino again, the curtain was ripped back and there stood her blonde friend in all her curvaceous glory.

"Sakura...You've blossomed." Ino begun, taken back by how beautiful her friend really was. The kimono looked, quite frankly, stunning on her body. "You're so getting that and I'm not even taken no for an answer! If you're going to get Gaara, you need to go all out." Nodding in agreement with herself, Ino stepped behind her friend and tugged at the material that was bunched up t her shoulders; smoothing it down so the shoulders were once more bare. "Keep it like this...And complain that you're cold..."

"Ino!" Sakura warned, swatting at the females hands to get her away. "I think it's too...Mature." Absent mindedly, Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, glancing down. Insecurities crept on her and she couldn't help but worry. "What...What if he isn't attracted to me, Ino? Look what happened with Sasuke- I devoted years to him only to have them all wasted."

"Sakura, shut up. He will like you."

* * *

"I'm getting Kankuro tonight, just you wait and see." The comment was directed at the only other female in the room; Sakura. The sun had already set and both females had decided to get ready; Ino in her knee-length purple kimono and Sakura in her red longer version. "I don't know how I'm going to do it yet but I will make progress." She continued to speak as her fingers weaved between the strands of her blonde hair. Instead of having it in the usual ponytail, the golden tresses were left to flutter about as they wished. Sakura couldn't really do much with her hair other than tying it up or letting it fall- She opted to tying it back into a tight bun.

"Let's just focus on enjoying ourselves." Her voice was rather soft as it left her lips. She was actually getting rather anxious, wondering if Gaara would even turn up or would he just blow it off? "Are you ready, Ino?"

"Ready! Let's go, Sakura!"

* * *

The streets were busy and bustling with activity. Many lanterns and candles were lit to cast a illuminating light amongst the stalls, and it was absolutely beautiful. Sakura and Ino walked side by side, walking to the destination that they were to meet Matsu, Kankuro and Gaara at. Ino had continued to utter words of encouragement to Sakura; Trying to get her to calm down and not to worry but the girl seemed fidgety, frightened even. Ino knew exactly what was going on in her pink haired friends mind and she really didn't have anything to worry about but then again, it was Sakura.

"Ino-Chan! Sakura-Chan!" That voice undoubtedly belonged to none other than the hyperactive Matsu. In least he hadn't stood them up- But neither had the two other men. The three boys had walked down the street, attracting attention from everyone that was near. Matsu was the only one that ran towards the two girls, the excited little bundle of sugar couldn't contain his astonishment as he noticed how different his former bodyguards looked. They actually looked like pretty women rather than the tough kunoichi that had accompanied him and that was something he was amazed to see. "Gee, you both sure are pretty." He commented, reaching up to touch the kimonos. "So soft..."

"Evening..." The low voice caused Sakura to glance up, she was glad that she did because the sight she met was something that made her feel utterly beautiful. Gaara was staring at _her_. _Her_ not Ino. And that was an accomplishment. The worries that she looked terrible left her mind and were now replaced with arrogant thoughts of how sexy that she really was...Because the look Gaara gave her was a look that she had never received from a male before.

"Gaara." A polite nod was aimed his way and before she gave herself a chance to slink back into her worrying state, Sakura closed the distance between them both and stood at his side to walk with him. Should she link arms? hold hands? Was that too forward?

"You look...Ehem...Beautiful, Sakura." She could hear the wavering in his voice, not from uncertainty but, from embarrassment. This would be a great night. She would show Ino that she too could flirt and that she could indeed seduce. Garra would be hers, yes he would.

**Ugh I'm sorry for the shortness. The next chapter MAY include some naughty scenes, if you catch my drift. Thank you all for being patient, I promise to update with a new chapter very soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Work, work, work and even more work. Sorry for neglecting this but I finally have time! Oh ohoho, yes I have time. **

**Once again, I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.**

It is amazing how a nights event turns out. How plans that have been carefully constructed fall apart and other minor things take their place. It's safe to say that Ino was not at all pleased with how the night took a turn; for her dressing up to get some eye attention from Kankuro fell short for the festival was too far out of her sights at the moment she felt depressed. Half hour into the tedious walking and the cheesy pick up lines, Matsu had fallen ill and demanded to be taken back home. But after throwing up, Sakura suggested that he rest at her and Ino's place for the time being.

"I can't believe it." Ino huffed out to no-one in particular while staring out of the circle shaped window, her eyes set on the brilliant lights and dancing outside. "So close...But yet so far away." Another sigh released from her parted lips and her shoulders sunk dejectedly. The blonde turned in time to see a worried Sakura flitting around the room and taking care of Matsu as if she were his mother. Another glance around caused her to take notice in Gaara who watched her friend with appreciative eyes. Of course it wasn't Matsu's fault that he felt ill, was ill rather, and she couldn't hold it against him for ruining their night...Right?

Maybe.

* * *

"Ino, can you pass me a damp cloth, please?" Sakura's voice broke Ino's thoughts and after one more sigh, she complied. After what seemed like an eternity to the bubbly blonde, Sakura fell back onto her butt and sighed out. Matsu, who was fast asleep at this very time and moment, had taken up all of the girls concentration and neither of them had noticed that Kankuro and Gaara were no longer in the room with them until Ino threw her hands up in the air after examining the room.

"Great! They're gone! we're left here with a sick, petulant, child."

"In-"

"We even went out and bought new clothes just to impress them! I'm not even wearing any underwear!"

"Wh-"

"And now..." Ino pouted, a new found depression washing over her and rendering her tired. "They're gone."

"Who's gone?" The voice certainly wasn't hers and it was far too masculine to belong to the petite pink medic. Cautiously Ino turned around and was actually rather happy to find Kankuro stood there with a Gaara not too far behind. "Sorry for taking so long, are you ready to head out?" Kankuro continued to speak while stepping into the room. Behind him a female also entered and moved towards Matsu. "Take him back home, will you? Thanks." And with that the female and Matsu disappeared into the night, leaving the four ninjas standing inside the small home.

"I thought you left." Ino mumbled stubbornly, hands on her hips as she stared at Kankuro.

"Miss me?" He asked, stepping dangerously close to the blonde, his height outmatching hers.

"Not really. Was going to ask you to reimburse me and Sakura if you didn't show up." More foolishness spewed from her lips and truthfully, she did miss him. It was unlike her to feel this way and she couldn't keep Kankuro from filling her thoughts.

Well it wasn't like the sexual tension could get any more thicker between the two and Sakura really didn't want to be around if they both started going at it. Awkwardly standing there, not fully knowing what to do, Sakura glanced around the bodies of Kankuro and Ino to find Gaara looking just as awkward and she felt. One step turned into two and she was soon in a full pace walk towards her current crush.

"Sakura." He nodded and administered weight onto his left leg.

* * *

Laughter and intoxicating smells floated in the air. The night sky carried a bitter cold but with the amount of bodies around, heat was the last thing on everyone's mind. The only thing on Ino's mind was getting Kankuro to knock back more shots while encouraging him with claps. Sakura's thoughts leaned towards trying to look _so _sexy as she sat there, flirting with Gaara; harmless flirting of course with gentle touches here and there. Their conversation wasn't flowing as well as Ino's and Kankuro's had- Mainly because Sakura didn't want to jump on his member and ride him all night long. No. Sakura wanted to make something of this, not that Ino didn't. Sakura didn't want to get hurt a second time round...She wanted this to be a relationship.

"Remember the cat I gave you before I left?" She wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly. Of course she had remembered, but she didn't think he would have. In fact she was certain it was a dream...If not for the adorable cat back home, which Naruto was suppose to be looking after...Oh her poor kitty.

"I remember!" Her answer was quick and she perked up completely, turning to face him while he continued to speak.

"I was...Worried...Is that the right word? Yeah...Worried." He broke off as he thought for a moment. Sakura sat there, not caring if he took a lifetime to continue his words because she would have waited that long for him...Definitely. "Naruto told me to get you flowers. Kakashi offered me one of his books..." At that, Sakura stopped listening. Oh when she got back she would gladly punch Kakashi into next year. How could he offer Gaara Icha Icha? What came over him?! Did Gaara take it? The thought stayed with her and before she knew what she was doing it, the dreaded words left her lips.

"Was it good?" Could she die here, please? Mentally? Physically? The blush that completely replaced Gaara's face was adorable nonetheless but it caused her to blush and profusely apologise for her sudden brush words.

"It was...Interesting. I mean, the girls in those books are _so _flexible and their..." His hands lifted to cup imaginary breasts and it was this little gesture that made Sakura laugh. He looked so much like Matsu and she couldn't stop laughing. She even went as far as leaning over and clutching at her abdomen through her kimono.

"So funny!" Tears threatened to spill from too much laughter but she honestly didn't care. However, her laughing ceased when she felt fingers grace her bare shoulders. The sensation had her looking upwards and into the face of the handsome Gaara. His lips were set in a straight light, focused if anything. As his fingers continued to grow bolder, she shuddered under his touch. It was comforting and awfully alluring and she didn't want him to stop whatsoever.

"You have beautiful skin." The words caused her to blush and lean into his hand as he cupped her cheek. Her hand reached up to cup his hand and she let it stay there. She felt him move closer, her eyelids fluttering as she stared into his jade eyes. _Just a little closer... _So close now that breath tickled skin, lips almost touching and eyes closing. "_You _are so beautiful." He complimented again. _Shut up and kiss me. _Her thoughts were spiralling, their original conversation all forgotten about the kitten he had gotten her.

"Gaara..." As she whispered his name, their lips brushed...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" That annoying, grating, fucking laugh had both her and Gaara pulling back immediately and looking for the offender of the noise. Both pairs of eyes had located the blonde and brunette flirting so badly it was cringing. It was only until Ino had conspicuously dropped her shot glass on the floor that Sakura covered her face.

"Oh no." The words left her lips and Gaara peered around to see what was wrong. It was at that moment he had regretted it as he noticed Kankuro shift and get to his knees, getting a full view of what was being advertised to his brother.

"Oh." He whispered, rather startled as he turned to face a different direction.

"Kaaaankuro~" Ino purred, causing him to look up at her...However he was not looking at her exactly, he was staring at a _part _of her while holding the empty shot glass in his hand. Everything felt tight at that moment. His throat felt tight, muscles felt tight and his pants felt tight...Oh definitely his pants.

**Sorry for lack of smutty sex! ;^; I want to hold off on that for a while and just have some _harmless _fun first~ c:**


	7. Chapter 7

They had kissed, that definitely counted as a kiss, right? She felt his lips on hers...Even if it was only for a fraction of a second. But if Ino could have held off for longer, they could still probably be kissing! What a _pig_. Sakura huffed and her attention was focused on her blonde friend who, once again, was knocking back drinks as if there were no tomorrow. She too was drinking, not as heavy as Ino of course.

"Fresh air anyone?" Ino spoke up, pushing away from the counter top and getting to her feet. Kankuro was there instantly, pretty much seduced by the sight that greeted him earlier. it was all great for Ino of course, all she had to do was reveal a _little _of herself and the hormones of her target went wild- In fact, she was sure he still had a erection, which was hot...Very hot.

Brushing stray strands of pink behind her ear, Sakura too stood up and made her way outside ahead of the others. The temperature had plummeted to a more bitter bite, casting goosebumps over the flesh of her shoulders. Why had she listened to Ino again? Get the sexy kimono...**_It is hot though, Sakura._**_ Oh god, shut up, shut up! _She mentally kicked herself, trying to push inner sakura back into the deep recess of her mind.

"Are you cold?" The voice startled her- Well of course it bloody would! Here she was arguing with inner turmoil and then Mr. Hotstuff appears behind her. Wait, was she suppose to respond to that? Yes! Yes!

"O-Only a little." Why on earth had that come out as a stutter? _Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! __**Maybe you should get a hold of him. **__SHUT UP!_ Pursing her lips and clenching her jaw, Sakura tried to turn away from Gaara, hoping he wouldn't notice her strange behaviour. However, the most bizarre thing almost knocked her off of her feet. At first she felt the touch of skin to skin and then she was pulled back against a chest. _When did Gaara get this affectionate?_ _**He's in your clutches now, Sakura!**_Tilting her head up to get a better look at the male standing behind her, she couldn't help but smile. Maybe he was tipsy? _**Or drunk in love.**__ Oh shut up you. _She wasn't sure on what to say, if she should say anything. Was there any reason to speak and ruin the moment? Not really. But, once again, her annoying little shit of a friend just happens to have the worst timing _ever._

"Look at you two!" The squeal was enough to startle Sakura away from Gaara and turn to properly face him; embarrassment flooding her cheeks. The overpowering feeling to apologise for her friends behaviour, If it could even be called behaviour, weighing on her conscious like Lee's training weights. "No need to be shyyyy!" Couldn't she shut up? Really? Sakura's hands flew up to her face, covering and hiding. _Go back to Kankuro, Ino. Please...Please._ Deciding to brave a peak from between her fingers, the pinkette caught sight of a bashful Gaara who was busying himself by rubbing the back of his head. Could anyone be any more perfect? It just wasn't possible- What with that slight blush that was barely noticeable and those jade eyes. _Fuck_ She thought mentally and drew her lips between her teeth and bit hard.

* * *

"Do you like what you see?" She purred out, lips brushing against his neck.

"Yes." His voice left his lips in just a breath, unable to gather a thought pattern sturdy enough to think up sentences.

"Touch me." A whisper now, uttered against his ear while her tongue snaked out; playfully licking at the lobe. And it was at that Kankuro finally snapped and took Ino by the shoulders. His front pushed against hers until the audible _smack _of a wall sounded. His lips were upon hers within seconds, his hands roaming over the skimpy kimono until they found flesh at her thighs. Lifting her up was a easy task, getting her legs to wrap around his waist was not. In order to have nothing forcibly stopping those beautiful legs from clamping around him- That kimono needed to come off. But this wasn't the place for that at all, and his erection would just have to wait. She deserved better than to be violated in a dirty lane, against a cold wall. Even though she was practically _begging_ to be fucked, he couldn't do it to her here.

"Ino..." A grunt this time, his restraint dwindling on a fine line. "Not here..." God she was so beautiful..._Awh man, don't look at me like that. _He had to turn away, turn away and stop her manipulative little eyes from doing their job on him. She could put puppies to shame with those eyes...But he couldn't give into her here. "Not now." His lips pressed to hers in a chaste kiss while returning her to her feet.

A sigh left her sulking lips but she felt no hatred towards Kankuro. What exactly was she doing? Trying to get into his pants so soon? She knew the answer, of course she did. She was _afraid._ She didn't want to get attached, she wanted this to simply be a quick fuck and then move onto the next. But didn't that make her a whore? _I just love love. _The thought entered her head and a sudden overwhelming amount of guilt hit her like a tidal wave. _But what...What about Kankuro? _She looked at him, watching him for what felt like hours; However were no more than mere minutes. "I'm sorry." She muttered, reaching up and taking his cheeks in her hands, finally taking notice in his appearance. His usual face paint was absent and so was his hood. Considering that she always saw him in his usual getup, this was a nice difference, a pleasant one that she gladly approved of. He was rather handsome if she said so herself. Her thumb brushed against his lower lip, pulling it down slightly while pouting. "I'm really...Sorry." And then she was crushed to him, unexpectedly. She never did consider anyone's feelings and she was going to do the same to Kankuro...But she couldn't...Not any more.

Lips touched lips again, this time gentler and less frenzied. Lustful urges replaced by caring touches. She envied Sakura, envied her with all her heart. Maybe she would have what she had? A crush...A new found love that she could cherish and be loyal too. Perhaps that is all that she needed? Someone to understand her rather than treat her like a quick fuck too. Perhaps Kankuro was that person that she needed...That she craved.

They had left Sakura and Gaara alone to get something to eat. But considering Ino's sex drive had hit a new level and she was craving to be _full _she had pretty much pounced on Kankuro the moment they turned a corner. It was wrong, she could admit that, but she wanted it- and so did he. But now it all seemed too rushed, too soon. They stood pressed together, hugging if anything and although she had a burning sensation at the pit of her stomach which had made it's way further south, she wouldn't act on it with Kankuro, not yet at least. She wanted to build the relationship up slow, wanted to treasure every minute of it.

"We should head back."

"Mhm."

"I don't want to let go."

"Neither do I."

"But..."

"We must."

"Yeah."

Both separated apart from hands and took their time in escaping the small lane and throwing themselves back into the masses that walked amongst the dirt path. Ino wanted Sakura, she needed to find her friend and complain to her about all these feelings, she wanted her friend.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Both girls had finally entered their temporary home after another hour of walking around and participating in activities, after a long session of complaining about the revelation that she liked Kankuro, Ino had succumbed to falling onto her bed and cuddling her pillow.

"I don't like this feeling, it wont go away." She mumbled and closed her eyes, breathing out harshly. "It wont fucking go away!" Frustrated, the usual bubbly blonde stood up and strutted towards her pink friend, grasping her by the shoulders and shaking her. "And you're going to help me with it!" And with that, she crushed her lips to a bewildered Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh. I have all these plans set up in my head but when it comes to writing them,I'm just not drawing inspiration. Sorry for the long wait in chapters. If you have any ideas, feel free to message me or review them. c: **

Their lips touched and although it was rushed at first, both girls fell into a suitable rhythm that they both were comfortable with. It was awkward and weird but neither girl backed down. Sakura was rather intrigued and she was feeling a little hot as Ino begun to move her fingers down her stomach.  
"When you finally get to bed Gaara." Ino purred, her lips moving and kissing over Sakura's jawline, making her way to her ear so she could whisper. "You need him to touch you places..."

Breathless, Sakura let out a soft whimper. "W-What places?"

"Like...Here..." As Ino spoke, her fingers dipped lower and rubbed over the material of Sakura's panties. Moving her thumb against the cloth covered clit; making soft circular motions.

"I-Ino. We shouldn't...We c-can- Ooh." She broke off, a soft groan escaping her lips as a burning sense of pleasure ached at her sex. It was awfully rushed and quite forced. Lips; meant to be soft, felt rough and unrelenting. Sakura didn't want this, neither did Ino. Both females collapsed back on the closest bed, lips still connected and bodies moving against one another. A sudden realization dawned over Sakura and she found herself wanting out of this predicament. She didn't want to experience the 'firsts' with Ino; She wanted to have those experiences with someone she loved more than a friend...At this moment in time, Gaara was someone she saw as a potential lover an possible future partner. She wanted to experience these things with him. The taste of alcohol invaded Sakura's mouth, repelling her in fact that she struggled beneath her friend. If she wanted too, she could easily deliver a horrid blow to the blonde's abdomen and send her reeling but, she didn't want to hurt her.

"I-Ino..." she mouthed her name, attempts to move her head falling flat until she finally had enough. Her resolve deteriorated once a finger slipped under her panties. Acting quickly, both her hands slid up against Ino's chest and with just enough force, and pressure, she firmly pushed the girl from her. "Stop it!" Her face, coloured red from embarrassment and anger, stays stern; A feat that shows she's not going to back down on this.

"S-Sakura I-" Ino begun, clambering to get a good position on the bed. What could she possibly say? She wanted to take her frustration out on the pink and it was unfair...It was awful. Her eyes set on the tragic look upon Sakura's face; The look of pure hurt almost crushed her. _What...What am I doing._ The thought flooded her mind and before she could stop herself, Ino flung her arms around a stiff Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm really sorry."

* * *

"Do you think Matsu is okay?" Sakura spoke as she lay in bed with the blonde. Both females huddled together under two blankets to keep the bitter edge of the cold out.  
Ino breathed out before speaking, her lips pressed against Sakura's back. "I'm sure he's fine." She huddled closer, not wanting to feel any bit of the cold. "But if you want, why don't we visit him tomorrow? Check on him; I'm sure he would like that."

A nod was the only response Sakura gave before she stilled and relaxed in bed. She was asleep and so was Ino.

* * *

The day had been lovely, a marvellous sun that shone it's glorious rays onto the land beneath, a gentle breeze in the air to help keep the heat manageable. Ino hadn't even waited for Sakura's answer before she laid a towel outside, pulled on suitable underwear and strutted outdoors; the urge to sunbathe overwhelming. "You go and see Matsu, I'll be here working on my tan."

"That's a little unfair." Sakura frowned, the realization that she was being left out hit her. "I want to sunbathe too.." She was conflicted; Wanting to go check up on Matsu but also wanting to sunbathe. Well the sun wasn't going anywhere, right? _Right._

* * *

Bloodshot eyes flickered open due to the streaming sunlight that shone through the window. That sunlight had then been replaced by the intensity of a small torch- Along with fingers.

"Left eye is a little red. Does it hurt, Matsu?" He knew that voice anywhere, it was a was a voice full of profession that also oozed femininity. His left eye did indeed hurt, the light had caused him to blink profusely which in turn had the female go to the next eye after he nodded. Two fingers pushed his eyelids open, holding them there. It was then that he hear the sharp intake of breath.

"It's blurry, Sakura-chan. I can't see you." He mumbled while his hand outstretched as if trying to touch her blurry form.

"You have a severe cause of conjunctivitis, Matsu."

"What's that?" He quickly interrupted, rather frightened as he hadn't heard such a thing.

"Conjunctivitis." Sakura stated, focusing the flashlight more at the iris of Matsu's eye. "Is inflammation of the conjunctiva." She watched as a confused look passed over Matsu's features and she had to stifle a laugh. Sakura often forgot that when she spoke in medical terms, not a lot of people knew what the hell she was going on about. "You see. Conjunctiva is a thin layer of tissue covering the eyeball-Which is this area." She broke off and lowered the torch so she could point with her finger at her own eye. "And the inner surfaces of the eyelids, which is-"

"Right here!" Matsu continued, rather cheerfully, as his fingers brushed over his closed eyelids.

"That's right. Such a clever boy." A small chuckle released from her lips and she sat more comfortably on the bed. "You sound a little hoarse, can you open your mouth?" She continued with her examination; Checking Matsu over thoroughly until she was completely satisfied. "You must have ate something last night that caused you to vomit. I'm fairly certain you have a cold; Your throat is red from irritation and you also have nasal congestion" A sympathetic smile fell upon her face while she swatted her hand in the air, remembering herself. "In other words, you have a stuffy nose."

Matsu, happy that he no longer had a bright light shone at his eyes, sighed in relief while he relaxed back. It didn't sound so bad, just a little rest and it would go away..._Why...Why am so itchy._ His thought process was only made up of sentences involving itch; Which made him want to itch more. However, the moment he raised his hands to rub at his itchy eyes, they were swatted by Sakura.

"You are not to touch your eyes, Matsu. Are you listening?" Her voice was stern, full of authority. "Gaara." She had felt the increase of chakra spike up behind her, ignoring it until now as she didn't want to get distracted from examining Matsu. She didn't hear him answer, in fact- He did not answer her. Instead he walked. His footsteps quiet, barely noticeable. "Can you get me a damp cloth, please?" She didn't know he had left the room until the chakra he carried receded with him. "Geeze, he's like a creeping spider."

* * *

"I like apples." Matsu and Gaara both said together, their eyes trained on Sakura's hands as she skilfully peeled the apple with a kunai.

"Well, be happy I brought two along." She spoke softly while her fingers dragged the kunai up and sliced the freshly peeled apple in halves. "There was a time, long ago, when I done this for someone else." Sakura smiled at the fond memory while setting the kunai down and holding out an apple slice to Matsu.

"Did he like apples, Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know." Her words were honest, mirrored by her bitter smile. "He never ate them." She neglected to mention that Sasuke had actually lashed out, unintentionally of course.

"Sucks to be him." Gaara this time, his voice close to Sakura's ear as he leant down and took hold of an apple slice from between her fingers. "He sure missed out." He continued, keeping eye contact with Sakura while pushing the slice between his lips.

"Yeah." She mumbled, her throat constricted as she visibly gulped from watching Gaara's tongue wrap around the apple slice; It was like he was teasing her, watching her every movement for little signs. "He sure did.

* * *

Beautiful landscapes stretched out before her, the palest of blues scattered across the sky; Drawing in her attention and causing her to take notice in every little detail. It was honestly very beautiful, very serene. She was jerked from the view though as she felt herself lifted up- Her perfect view of the sky becoming shattered and replaced by a head of auburn. "Gaara?" Her words left her lips, startling herself really. Where exactly was he taking her?

"You're awake." He acknowledged her, his hands tightening their grasp around her to keep her close. "You fell asleep so I was taking you to a room."

Sakura nuzzled closer against Gaara's chest, closing her eyes again and letting out a soft "Mm." In response. She was still drowsy and she allowed herself to slip back into sleep, becoming enveloped by the warmth around her.

He watched her as she slept, his hand tenderly stroking her cheek and letting his fingers drag own and over her plump lips. She really was gorgeous; Her hair colour was the perfect shade against her skin tone. Her lips were full and just begging to be kissed- And he would kiss her right now if he could muster up the courage. However, the nagging part of his brain which was telling him that she could wake up any second put him off the idea. Instead, Gaara sat beside the sleeping pinkette and pushed his fingers through her hair. "Sakura." His lips ghosted against her ear.

"I like you."


End file.
